1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to execution of compute tasks and more specifically to the signaling, ordering, and execution of dynamically generated tasks in a processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally tasks to be processed in a multiple processor system are all received from a single input stream. If a first task were to generate data to be processed by a second task, the second task is also received from the single input stream and the insertion of the second task into the single input stream is performed by a central processing unit (CPU) that is separate from the multiple processor system.
To perform the insertion, the CPU must be informed that the second task is ready to be processed and provided with the location of where the second task is stored. Processing of the second task incurs additional latency due to delays resulting from the communication needed between the multiple processor system executing the first task and the CPU.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for enabling the insertion of generated tasks into a scheduling pipeline of a multiple processor system without involvement of the CPU.